marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abomination
The Abomination is a Marvel villain created by Stan Lee and Gil Kane, originally appearing in Tales to Astonish #90 (vol. 1, April 1967). Abomination is actually Emil Blonsky, a KGB agent, prior to turning himself into the Abomination. He was morphed into the monster by exposing himself to the gamma rays that caused the creation of the Hulk and being injected multiple times with an experimental super soldier serum. Blonsky increased the gamma ray levels, which makes him larger and stronger than Hulk, but is unable to change back into human form. Character traits Emil Blonsky used the Super Soldier serum to take on the Hulk. After several failed attempts he finally became the Abomination. He is larger and stronger than the Hulk, with boney protrusions and tough skin. Blonsky keeps his intelligence, but loses the ability to change back to human form. Although his skin appears orange in the final scenes it is actually a reflective green hue, which due to the fires appeared orange in the final scenes. History The Incredible Hulk As both Bruce Banner and Betty Ross are taken into custody, Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, confronts Samuel Sterns and demands he subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier serum and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination and the result could be an "abomination". Blonsky however is less than concerned about the possible consequences and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a hideous beast, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. The Abomination goes on a rampage in the city, hoping to draw out Banner. Banner, realizing that he is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Ross to release him. He jumps out of Ross' helicopter, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeds and after a violent, pitched battle from the streets to atop a dilapidated building; the Abomination is defeated when the Hulk,after brutally strangling him unconscious with a huge chain, crushes his chest with his foot. The Hulk then flees the scene with the Army in hot pursuit. Powers and abilities Powers The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift over 100 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of the Hulk at the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate with rage like that of the Hulk´s In addition to great strength, the Abomination's body tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. He does however possess an accelerated healing factor similar to the Hulk. The Abomination also displays superhuman reflexes and speed as shown by him catching a RPG shell in midair. Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms and foot. These were used in battle with the Hulk, as weapons, when a sharp spike on his elbow causes a deep wound on the Hulk´s chest Weaknesses While similar to the Hulk in almost every way, the Abomination differs from the Hulk in three ways: 1. He is unable to change back into human form. 2. His strength doesn't increase with anger as the Hulk does. 3. He regenerates from damage at a slower rate than the Hulk. Behind the scenes * Roth enjoyed the motion capture, which reminded him of fringe theater, and he hired his trainer from Planet of the Apes to aid him in portraying the monster's movement. Empire Magazine Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Tim Roth Trivia * Prior to being cast into Punisher: War Zone, Ray Stevenson was in discussions for the role. Ray Stevenson Brings the Pain * In the comics, the Abomination usually has a pair of fish-like ears. They were abandoned for the movie because the director, Louis Leterrier couldn't find a way for them to be "realistic" in the film. *Abomination was going to be in the first Hulk, but he would not be Emil Blonsky but Glenn Talbot. Gallery File:Abomination_Sneer.jpg|Abomination References Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Villains